Welcome to The Show Chapter
by Hannami Mikozo
Summary: Haruhi finds herself at a familiar show that the Host find very intriguing. How will that think of her act?
1. Invitation

Welcome to the show

Chapter one

Bitter sweet invetation

A normal day at the host club. The flowers flowing across the room in a vibrant dance, showing their red colors. This always reminded Haruhi of her time in show bisness, mer seductive welcome, its ravens crowing at the sighn of new victums. "Enjoy the show." she said with her signature smile. Those were some good times. Her act was even better. Oh so...tempting to new arivals.

"Haruhi?" Asked on of the girls, this one with long brunette hair flowing along her sholder.

"Yes?" Haruhi replied

"You seem a little sick, you'v been pail all day." Inquired the girl that sat next to her with the short stubbed hair.

" Im so gald you worry for me, but I am fine. Thank you so much." Haruhi said with a signature smile. The girl started to "awww" and "Hes so sweet" comment, as well as Haruhi started to see hearts to flutter around. She indeed was not felling best, and this morning she found she had a fever, but there was a test today and she did not want to miss it over a stupid flu.

They all began to leave as the clock stuck five. With the last goodbye, the host began to show their real colors, for better or for worse.

"Ha-u-hiiii~" Tamaki sang as he almost tackled her to the ground with his so called fatherly antics. The twins only took in consideration the tackling part, and to advantage of the situation.

"Wow boss-" Karou began with his brother close to his side.

"We never though you would be so forward with your approuch." Hikari snikered

"And in public-" Karou said in their perfected plans to get Tamaki to confess.

"Its not like that D:" Tamaki whinned, Haruhi obiously not in the mood for any of their troublesome games, walked off to pack her stuff.

She looked at the table, her head cocked at the sighn of confution from the letter the lay infrount of her.

"The school newspaper bought it saying that someone had given it to them to be a messager." Kyoya said, staring blankly at the computer screen that reflected off his glasses.

Haruhi took it and was shocked to see the imprint that was ingraved on the back of the envolope. A misty green made a raven. She used a knife to open the note revealing an intation.

Welcome,

We are inviting the long lost Haruhi and Host club to The Show. We have rented out the whole stage just for you, everything being free i suggest you come. Haruhi...don't leave me waiting

Love,

Arisa

"Thats werid" mused Hikaru as he stood from behind and read the letter.

"You shouldnt look over peoples back. Its rude." Haruhi said, trying to contain her anger.

"Well, its free, so I guess we should all go, sence its an ivitation for all of us." Karou sais quite intriged.

"Another Host feild trip!" Tamiki yelled

And so that is what began this long show.


	2. Moments or innocence

Welcome to the show

Chapter 2

Arrival

There was no way out of it. I was hopeless to the host club and there wants.

"Sounds like a good idea, and besides-" Kyoya said while pushing his glasses up. "You would have gone anyways, its free after all."

'Dame that Kyoya' Haruhi thought to herself. She would have gone, but in secret so they didnt have to see her preformance, and now its only going to be them there. At her old home. ,

Eventully, they started plannimg about the trip, how it was a one night event, what to say to the guest, ect. They all went home after their goodbyes, and Haruhi had to practice he preformance. Not much to practice though, she was a pro at most of it, doing it for so long. She started in middle school, then kept going, but when the scolorship came, she told them she had to do her studies and not slack off. They tried time and time again, but fail, and life went on. She never told them where she went and where she moved too, so they could never find her, but they found her, I guess they just kept looking and looking untill they found the right girl, or guy in this case.

She went home, placed her things down in an orginised fasion, and started boiling water over the stove. She was finished with her homework, so she decided to draw. Yes, draw, she was suprisingly good at drawing what she thought. Not objects though, her drawing abilitys only went so far.

She get on the floor in her living room, let her hand feel around untill she found her oil pastels she stratigicly placed so no one could find her stash. She really had no idea what she felt at the moment, thats what really bugged her. She was a person that always knew what was, such as her studies, always the one getting one hundreds, always at the top of her class, so not knowing something so simple was troublesome.

She let her fingers glide along the pastels, the colors smearing along her fragile finger tips. From reds, to the oranges, then she found herself stop at the crystal blue pastel. she found that out of all of the colors, this was one that was never used, the white paper that showed its origin still fresh, not stained with her fingerprints.

As she was about to let the oils set onto the paper, she soon herd the familiar sound of high heel shoes cluch aginst the cement of the stairs. Ranka was home. She put all her oil pastels back under the couch in a rush and ran to the door, opening it right before he walked in.

"Were you waiting for me?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. Before she could answer he ran in hugging her as she flew behind him. "Of corse you did, I love you too." He said doughtingly. She simply went along with and took the breath taking hig. Liturally, she could barly breath.


	3. Crystal blue

Chapter 3

Crystal blue

Today was friday. Haruhi didn't go to school that day. Ranka had a morning shift, so she was not informed of her lack of attendance. After she had awoken to the alarm, she laid their, thinking. Would she go. Not like she had a choice. They would make her go. Ever sence she meet Zapar and Furfur, she was never the same. She used to be lax, willing, slightly outgoing, but when she meet everyone and discovered her power, she became uptight, strict, keeping up her cover. A slip of the tongue could mean death for them, or worse. They could be caught in an endless game. I might turn into what Lady Beatrice became. I still doll, awaiting death. Lambadelta is quite a cruel witch.

But Bernkastel is quite a different story. She taught me and made me who I am today. After mother died, I was lost. Dad was no help, he was as lost as I was. I had walked down the street to my school one day. Hoping that if I happened to fall in love one day, that I would die before we met. It would save us the trouble. I hoped that I would be saved from love and lust and stay focused on work like mom was. That's when I saw to girl in front of me I was so small that I only was their stripped socks, the one on the left with light blue, the other yellow. When I looked up they looked like girls from the cosplay cafe. Before I could speak, the said for me to not make a sound, well, more like Zupar said "shut up so we don't look stupid!" I can't tell anymore, was she a he or a transy like my dad?

I was trying to figure out, thinking too much to see that they were taking me to an abandoned garden. I ended walking two blocks in silence while finding many giving me intrigued looks as a walked besides two cosplay girl, or, thats what I thought. When I saw where I was, I was a bit shocked. The vines of every plant was light shades of grey, almost like ash, but vibrant flowers flourished. I was stunned, but the less. When I looked around I saw that their was a bench in which sat a girl with long purple hair. Her eyes a darker shade of purple with a blank expression. She was dressed in a maids dress, holding a tea glass up to her lips with one hand and holding a plate in the other.

I thought with that dress cosplay, with that expression, broken. Furfur gently pushed me towards the girl, I had idea what was going on, but I knew if I didn't corporate, I was a gonner. I was kinda perinoid at the time silly me. I slowly walked towards her, gripping my fists. I stood to the left of her, holding my tongue. She gestured me to sit down next her, as I did I found my hands shaking. I had never met her and yet I was in fear. She explained her reason of my being here. Apparently I was a major price that needed training, and that was the only information she would give me. Zupar was slightly fascinated, but I was still in confusion. Furfur was looking upon the situation a doubt, but bernkastel ( her name I found) was contempt. She was egare, I could see it even through the emptiness of her eyes. She told me in time that she would reappear and train me, and with that, they left. Without an explanation or anything. They actually came later that day. I found them drinking tea at my house when I got home. The eventually told me they would grant my wish if I would play a game, I told them games were fir children, and she told if it was that simple why not play for a wish? A wish I disiared so... And so was the contract made with the most brutal witch and I. She said, many human years from now, that I would play this "Childs play", but she said that that's when I would get that wish.

The next year she told my of my "other being". She showed me one of Lady Lambadelta and hers games, and revealed that I was in fact a witch, yet not, for witches do not exsist, yet we make everyone believe so. This was confusing at first, but then I looked at lady Beatices state. The lifeless doll, shrouded in pain, she said I could only see this dark cloak, for I was the witch of emotion, from then on I never herd from them, so I forgot about this silly nonsense, and then, as I entered High school, they appeared, showing there true intentions.

She snapped out of her flash back as she herd her phone ring. _Tamaki Probably_. She thought. He bagan to ask, more like yell, about why his presious daughter has not attended school today. She simply stated that she has had a fever the last couple of days, and out of fatige she stayed home today. She obiously would never miss a test over a fever. She said her fever was just getting better so not to worry or come over. Kyoya then snatched the phone from Tamaki. He know something was not right. He bluntly asked if she was lieing. With a simple "no Kyoya Im fine, now i need some rest." she hung up. Tamaki called a few more times, but after 3 calls, he left her be. It wasnt all a lie. She found out she had a fever last night, probably from stessing too much.

She soon went to bed that night, ready for the Satarday to come. The day she hoped nothing short of an adventure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5:37~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She looked at the clock, seeing if she was late for a rehursal or not, but she got up in enough time, she desprately wanted to sleep on from all that fuss from the day before, but she got up, took a shower, the normal rutine. She looked down at her bed, exsaming the dress she layed on it. She was "If-y" about its length. It used to be knee high, but it has been 4 years sence she ever wore that thing. No dought she could fit into it, but...that length. She decided to try it on and see if it would be long enough.

Turns out, it was shorter then exspected. I mean shorter than mini-shorts. She softly cursed under her breath as she looked in the mirror. It was a blue spegetii strap dress that flared out ward, it had frills at the ends to make it have a "Fuller" affect. not really helpful in this situation... She made a low growl as she looked for hair exstentions. She quickly found them and she took only last look at her curls before she left, leaveing an exsplanitory note on the counter. She walked down the steps and she began her long walk as she listened to her high heels that clunked with every step. She felt the breeze aginst her face as her lips began to chill. She knew what to exspect out of this show, but she began to wounder their intentions.

She looked at the trees as they swayed side to side, always staying in one spot. She always woundered if trees got cold. 'Stupid question' she always thought to herself. She always woundered the most piculiar things.

She soon arived at the abandoned building. This was going to be one interesting game.


End file.
